


The Opposite of Limerence

by kihoniverse



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slow Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihoniverse/pseuds/kihoniverse
Summary: Wonho was the trashiest student in college. Kihyun was the total opposite. They were born to despise each other, Kihyun sees Wonho as a miracle of science because he is just a body with no brain, while Wonho thinks Kihyun is nothing but the weird nerd from class. They speak different languages, they live in different worlds. Until they are challenged to coexist.





	1. Abscence

“Okay but maybe we could apply for roommates this year?”  
“It doesn’t work like that, Minhyuk. This college isn’t known for granting us wishes.”

Another year is starting at college, and Minhyuk still doesn’t like to live with his “Boring, straight and loud” roommate. Ironic, he doesn’t even realize he is very loud himself. Kihyun on the other hand didn’t acknowledge his roommate, it was a very quiet boy who barely spoke with him, but it was okay because he would often bring apple juice and share with him. It was a silent deal. 

“You know, I wanted to share the room with Wonho.” Minhyuk said with a dreamy voice, almost too dreamy to be taken seriously. As Kihyun’s best friend, saying this was the same as backstabbing him, who grew tired of Wonho and his “bad boy” looks and attitudes, always getting himself in trouble, treating everyone else as inferior if they didn’t act like dumbasses just like him. 

“I will ignore this comment.” Kihyun replied knowing Minhyuk wanted nothing but to tease him. 

“Oh, c’mon. He’s not even **THAT** bad. Also he is very cute, thank you.” Minhyuk said happily, noticing how mentioning Wonho was enough to ruin his best friend’s day. “But I believe you are not accepting my idea of requesting them to room us together because you want to share the room with a certain someone? What’s his name again…?”

“Shut up Minhyuk, you above anyone else should know I would never ask to be roomed with Changkyun.” Kihyun replies with instant regret, glancing at a winning Minhyuk, who didn’t even have to name the boy for Kihyun to expose himself.

It was true he would enjoy being roommates with his science partner, Changkyun, hoping that they would get closer. Science time was never enough, both of them were always too focused on the main subject to exchange more than a few words and that never helped them to develop any kind of intimacy, so at this point they were too awkward to sit together anywhere outside class and even texting was out of table. Kihyun sucked at texting. 

“We just came back and you are already annoying me, and you ask why I hate you. Go meet your straight roommate, I need to iron my clothes before class actually starts. I could only wash them at home, but had no time to do the full ritual.”

“Yeah okay freak… Go do your housekeeper duties. I’m going to find a good party for us to go tonight.” Minhyuk leaves Kihyun alone, who at this point is too relieved to pretend he cares about any stupid party his friend finds for them. He isn’t going anyways.

On his second year of college, Kihyun knows his way to his room even with his eyes closed. Those hallways were too familiar, the notice board with fresh new flyers about clubs, season games and tutoring too. The boy came closer to take a look, and surprisingly there were just two tutors so far: Him and another boy named Jihoon. Kihyun shrugged, that meant Kihyun would have more work with dumb students, but that also meant more money and more to add to his résumé. 

After finding new stuff hanging on the hallway’s walls, Kihyun finally goes to his room. Room 30. The last one in that section, his dark brown door that was never damaged with stickers or anything silly because Kihyun was strict about organization and his roommate didn’t care about this stuff either, for his luck. 

Entering his room for the first time in a while, Kihyun was surprised by a half-empty room. His side was the same as when he left, everything organized except for a thick layer of dust that accumulated while he was home for the holidays, nothing he couldn’t fix in a few minutes. The weird thing was his roommate size being cleaner than usual. He had a poster on the wall from that movie “Apocalypse Now” and not even that was left. It wasn’t common to take such things home for holidays, and that boy surely didn’t look like he would want the trouble of carrying useless things around. But Kihyun didn’t have much time to think about it. Science class started in 20 minutes, which was the time he had to drop his stuff, get ready and finally see Changkyun again. Maybe now they would have something more to talk about, holidays, how’s family, nice things they did while away… 

It wasn’t a surprise that Kihyun was early for class, even if it was just 5 minutes, he was often earlier than anybody else, and sometimes he would be more punctual than the actual professor. But time went on and on, where was Changkyun? Kihyun couldn’t believe he was missing the first class. 

“This is SO NOT Changkyun” Kihyun said to himself, not realizing he has no idea of what is or isn’t a Changkyun thing to do, because he barely knows the boy. 

It was also no surprise when Mr. Han told them to make pairings before starting, it also was no surprise Kihyun was waiting for Changkyun to open the door before someone else asked if they could pair up because that would mean pairing up for the entire semester and this would ruin his plans of getting closer to the weird boy he liked so much.  
But he was safe, as everyone got together with each other pretty fast and forgot he was there, Kihyun could feel offended if he wasn’t so happy for being alone, waiting for his partner. 

When he heard the door FINALLY open, and he just KNEW his favorite boy was coming to save him from the loneliness he found himself in while everyone was happily chatting and he was dead quiet. Kihyun was quite dramatic. Waiting for the man in a shining armor who will save him from all the mediocre people around him, Kihyun looks at the front door with a heart filled with hope of seeing the boy he didn’t even know he missed **that** much. 

But he was right when said this college wasn’t known for granting him wishes. That was Kihyun’s first thought when he saw _him_. 

The black haired boy wearing the same old ripped leather jacket and tight jeans, carrying nothing but one single notebook under his arm entered the room instead, you could almost hear the arrogance exhaling from him as he closed the door and stared at the class. “As if we owe him a round of applauses for just showing up.” Kihyun thought, already angry with this ugly day. 

But it’s never so bad that it can’t get worse. That’s the only sentence it comes to Kihyun’s mind when Mr. Han opens his mouth.

“Wonho we are glad you’ve decided to join us.” The professor said, ironically checking his watch. “Even at almost the end of the class”. Some people give the professor a tiny smile, they’d laugh at anything he said. And they have the audacity of treating Kihyun as the “teacher’s pet”, yeah, right. “As you can see we paired up and the class is almost complete, we are thankful you joined us. Please, sit next to Mr. Yoo Kihyun so we can keep up with our good work.”

In Kihyun’s mind, that phrased echoed. 

”Sit next to Mr. Yoo Kihyun.” It couldn’t be real. It can’t be real. This shouldn’t be happening. 

It didn’t matter, Kihyun snapped from his denial state when he heard the arrogant steps coming his way, even the way he moved annoyed him. The sound of his boots on the floor was so loud, it felt like the demon himself was approaching to make Kihyun’s life hell.

And it was exactly that.


	2. Surprises

Kihyun tried to keep a straight face when the other boy sat by his side, almost ignoring Kihyun, who couldn’t decide if he was happy or offended for the second time that day.  
After a short moment of silence and awkwardness, Wonho was the first to open his mouth. 

“‘Sup!” 

Was that the only thing he bothered to say? SUP? Because saying “What’s Up!” would take too much time, and God, he is TOO cool for putting efforts on saying an entire sentence. He was too annoying.

“Hey.” Kihyun glanced at the other boy, returning his attention to his book and trying to ignore the fact that as soon as he tells Minhyuk about this damn accident he will be a target for mean jokes. Minhyuk was merciless. 

While thinking about many stuff, he also noticed Wonho had no interest on anything written on the book in front of him, while he kept playing with his own fingers, ignoring Kihyun’s existence and being too cool for anything other than acting like the last bad boy alive. Jokes on him, you could find other 10 just like him just by walking on the hallways. He was not special. 

“So…” Kihyun tried to start something, not knowing exactly why but regretting instantly.

“Okay sweet boy, you don’t have to talk to me. It’s not like we are going to be friends. I’m only here because I need to take this class. Unfortunately, not normal people were available. Perks of being late. You can spare yourself.” The black haired dude finished his sentence by taking his earbuds. He was really about to completely ignore Kihyun and everything going around him.

“What the actual fuck.” Kihyun mouthed, trying to keep it cool but not that cool, after all, he was dealing with trash. He pulled Wonho’s earphones out and that for sure wasn’t something the boy was expecting. “Okay, king of the attitude, believe me when I say I don’t want to be your friend and I’ll work very hard to keep it that way, BELIEVE ME. But if you are sitting next to me during this painful class, you will do as it’s asked. I’m not doing your job for you. You are not a star in here, so you will sit here and do your part, and we will go through this and not look at each other’s face after.”

The troublesome boy blinked a few times, speechless if that was possible. No attitude, just a blank face staring an annoyed Kihyun sitting next to him. 

“Calm down baby boy, otherwise you will end up touching me with these tiny hands of yours, God knows the damage it can cause.” Wonho’s expression was almost blank like before, but now he had a kind of smile showing up, almost imperceptible, but Kihyun noticed it. 

After that weird conversation the class went on for over an entire hour and they didn’t say a word through this entire time, Kihyun kept typing on his notebook but he could feel Wonho side-glancing at him, and that felt weird.  
“What do you want?” Kihyun asked, he could feel his face burning every time the other kept staring at him. 

“I have questions…” Wonho said. “Where does a nerd learn this entire attitude?”

“I’m not a nerd, it’s not my fault you’re a dumb brainless piece of shit and would think that I am just because I wear glasses.” Kihyun’s voice was so unbothered it was almost scary. 

“It’s not because you’re wearing glasses. I know you. You are the teacher’s pet, the grade A student, walking around with that loud blonde boy, always carrying your bag everywhere and walking at people like me, the cool people, people with social life, as if we are aliens.” Wonho shrugged, he kept offending Kihyun with his heart filled with peace, it was creepy.

They were both weird and filled with despise for each other.

“It was unpleasant to meet you. Bye.” Kihyun gave Wonho a fake smile and picked all his stuff, walking away from the table because he knew this class was about to – finally – end. 

The boy left the classroom tense, trying to understand who he'd hurt in a past life to have to go through that. Wonho was a bastard who had no interest in class and he just wanted to see Changkyun, who was not even there. People were not showing up that day, first the roommate, then Changkyun... Maybe not everyone had returned from their homes, maybe some people prefer to skip the first day of the semester. This was not Kihyun's case.  
Not Minhyuk’s either.

His friend appeared in the hallway while he walked, and began to talk – a lot - about the events of his day. This was even disheartening, because compared to his friend, Kihyun’s day had only one ugly argument and almost two hours sitting next to the dumbest person that campus had ever seen. This could only be a punishment.

"And there's a party tonight. I said I'd find something for us to do."

For the first time Kihyun thought Minhyuk might be right, a party was a good idea. He could use a distraction, something to get his mind off the offenses made by the fabricated bad boy.

"Wonho is my science partner." Kihyun said casually.

"WHAT???" Minhyuk screamed and the people around them turned to look. He really was noisy.

"For God's sake, stop yelling. That's what happened. Mr. Han asked us to pair up, I kept waiting for Changkyun to appear but he didn’t show up, I ended up alone until Wonho arrived and Mr. Han told him to sit with me." Kihyun spoke fast, too embarrassed to be telling Minhyuk about this, after all, that was enough material for his friend to provoke him for the entire year, and he was trying to forget the insults part, which would make Minhyuk use it as a meme. 

Thinking about it, Minhyuk was a shitty friend. But he was still Kihyun’s best friend. The heart wants what it wants.

After a while of Minhyuk freaking out because of Kihyun’s disgrace, the latter found a way of distracting his noisy friend. 

“So, this party you were talking about? Maybe we should show up there. I really could use something else to do and my roommate is not even there to gift me an apple juice.” 

“What? He didn’t return yet?” Minhyuk was eating a bag of honey and apple chips. 

“Not yet, it’s good I get to have the room all for myself for a while… Anyways, meet me at 8 in front of the cafeteria, loser.” 

 

Kihyun wasn’t ugly. He knew he had a hidden charm and he was a neat guy. A guy who smelled good, and that is important. He dressed up for the party casually, knowing the buttoned shirt could bring up the “nerd” on him, but his good shirts were almost all buttoned. His pants were surely tighter than his daily pants, and that was the goal. 

Minhyuk was already there waiting when Kihyun got to the cafeteria and that had to be the first time ever Kihyun was “late” for something. 

“Looking good and gay.”  
“That’s a beautiful way of greeting people.” Kihyun replied, checking his clothes. He was looking good. Not sure about the gay, though. “Should we get going?” 

“In a minute. I’m just waiting for Shownu.” Minhyuk was focused on his phone. 

“Ok. We are waiting for Shownu. And who is Shownu again?” 

“He is the boy who invited me to this party… I mean, maybe I asked. Can’t really remember. He was looking too good for me to notice anything else.” 

“We love a little bitch in this house!” Kihyun patted Minhyuk on his shoulders. 

They waited for 5 minutes only until this big boy showed up, he was strong and tanned, his lips were probably the most beautiful thing about him – and that says a lot, the whole package was amazing. Beautiful big lips, he was wearing a thin white shirt that made his muscles even more visible, Kihyun was fazed looking at the boy approaching.  
“Who’s the little bitch now, huh?” Minhyuk whispered and laughed his quietest laugh, what means a lot when it comes to Minhyuk. 

Shownu was finally by their side and they could finally go to the party, Kihyun was still trying hard not to stare at the boy’s body, but it was indeed a complicated thing. He was also surprised he doesn’t remember seeing Shownu around the campus, yet his face is somehow familiar.  
They chatted for a while until they heard someone calling.  
“Hey!! Shownu! Wait for me.” 

They looked around and saw the boy carrying a bag filled with drinks and other bag filled with chips. He was wearing a red plain shirt that looked like was bought together with Shownu’s white one. But the leather jacket was still there. It’s always there. Through his ripped jeans it was easy to spot a tattoo high on his thigh. Kihyun caught himself looking, not because of his thigh, but trying to understand what the tattoo was. But the thigh wasn’t that bad either. 

“You!? What the fuck are you doing here?” Kihyun asked in disbelief. 

“So do you guys know each other?” Shownu looked confused and Minhyuk looked pleased. Surprised, but pleased.

“Ah, **Kihyunnie** … Looking very handsome. Didn’t know you were going to the party today, never saw you at one before.” Wonho had that smirk on his lips and that made Kihyun’s stomach churn.  
“I guess there’s a first time for everything.” 

“Yeah, I sure wasn’t expecting you to come to my house so soon in our relationship.”

His house? Their “relationship”?

 

Kihyun was right. There is a God and he is being punished by Him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cant even believe someone is reading this jdsjdsd i started writing it for fun, it is the first time i'm publishing anything and english isn't my first language either so it's challenging. i'll try to update very fast. <3


	3. Party

And so they went up to Wonho's house, in an awkward silence and a walk that seemed to be longer than it really was, which made Kihyun wondered why Wonho slept in college rooms if he could catch a bus and get to his home in about 10 minutes. Some people really do not understand the privilege they have, something that Kihyun could not relate with since his parents lived in a small city and it takes him at least 5 hours to get there. He missed his room, his parents and even the annoying neighbors who intruded too much into his life, as naturally from such places.

It didn’t take long before they reached their destination, it was obvious which house was Wonho's since his garden was full of people talking and swinging their bodies automatically according to the beat of the song. If Kihyun could even consider that music since it was just an almost deafening noise and had no lyrics. Great composers squirm in their graves every time the current generation calls these songs "lit”.

Kihyun had the soul of an annoying old man - if you did not realize it by now - but he tried hard to get in with the young minds and bodies. A task that required more effort and patience than he complained about.

"Finally, welcome to my humble home," Wonho said, gesturing pointing to his house that wasn’t humble at all. "Well, to Shownu, this is like his house. Minhyuk, make yourself at home. And you...” Wonho paused before speaking to Kihyun, staring at him with some disdain that made Kihyun's stomach turn. "Try not to break anything."  
  
"I'm going to try not to touch anything, you know… We never know where we can get a contagious disease. Or maybe flea”. Kihyun smiled friendly and extremely false, while Wonho pretended Kihyun was not talking to him and turned his back to the group.  
  
Shownu, Minhyuk and Kihyun were standing side by side for a brief moment, before the tanned boy decided to speak the situation was too embarrassing for everyone. "I'll get you a drink. What do you want to drink?”  
  
"Orange juice, please." Minhyuk replied and Kihyun rolled his eyes automatically.  
  
"You're not at your local diner. That means either you drink a beer, something stronger or you're content with uncarbonated soda because nobody really cares about soft drinks at those parties." Kihyun intruded the conversation. "We accept 2 beers, and I know you were not asking me but since you're almost a resident of this place, it would be great if I did not have to step on that infernal den, thank you."  
  
"You certainly are fun at parties." Shownu said softly just before heading to the door that was open, and it was possible to see all kinds of people laughing and talking, some just dancing, some just drinking. They were all really having a good time in there.  
  
"Can you pretend you're a young adult for just one night? Put your old soul to sleep and pretend to be a person you're not, I'm trying to amuse myself and possibly kiss those fleshy lips sooner or later. "Minhyuk began to chatter in Kihyun's ear again, as he always does.  
  
"Of course, let's pretend we're dumb and empty like 99% of the rest of this idiot folks." Kihyun heard his own voice in his head saying that he was really acting unbearably and soon regretted it. "Okay, okay, sorry. Let's start over, pretend it's not that arrogant kid's house, he really pisses me off, but that's no reason to ruin a night that has everything to be great.” He took a deep breath, shook his head quickly, and it was as if he were free from the negative energy Wonho exuded.

Shownu soon returned with three beers, which turned into six, nine and more. When Kihyun noticed, his shirt, which had been buttoned to top perfectly, now had two buttons missing, which gave him a much more casual and relaxed air, his hair was slightly wet with sweat, after all, inside the house was very stuffy thanks to the number of people who filled the room with dancing, sweaty bodies, smoking and drinking as if there were no tomorrow. Maybe this was the social life of people who did not go to college just to study – and Kihyun could fit in there, strange as that sounded.  
  
At that point, Kihyun loved Shownu, who had been able to see the fun side of the boy that was once just a weirdo. Minhyuk was given to the alcohol and his offered side was loose, Kihyun was amused observing the friend leaning on Shownu every 5 minutes, touching his arm, acting exactly like the little slut that he decided to be that night. Kihyun admired the fact that his friend was determined and when he wanted something, he hardly gave up without being able to achieve it.  
  
Shownu and Minhyuk were playing a beer pong match against two of Shownu's friends, Kihyun had just lost and realized that maybe he was getting a little out of his mind. When you're not used to drinking it's easier to recognize when you're getting really bad and so the boy headed for the kitchen, behind the famous bad soda in the refrigerator, he really needed some sugar to make sure accidents wouldn’t happen during this party.

Kihyun had to make his way and say many "Excuse me" who were firmly ignored or not even heard as he tried to cross the house from one end to another. People were kissing everywhere, a white smoke covered the whole environment, after so much time inside it was almost impossible to perceive the fog, it was as if the whole house was a blur and Kihyun wondered if it was really that or if it was the alcohol talking.  
When he finally reached the refrigerator, he poured himself a generous glass of soda with two ice cubes. Closing the refrigerator door, there he was.  
  
"Kihyunnie." Wonho had that same stupid smirk on his lips and Kihyun felt his stomach turn again.  
  
"Sup."  
  
"Sup ?!" Wonho chuckled. "What is this?"  
  
"I'm speaking your language." Kihyun shrugged, drinking from his sugar- coated glass and surprisingly fizzy, he could feel his body renewing itself. He would have a few more beers without massive issues.  
  
"I do not believe my eyes." Wonho said, staring at Kihyun’s cup. "You leave the dormitory to get some soda? My God, did you ever go to a party in your life?"  
  
"My dear dumb bad boy, I'll teach you something. Write it down in your notebook so you won’t forget." Kihyun could feel the many glasses of beer running through his blood as he gestured mockingly. "You must eat some amount of sugar and/or food between drinks so your body can take it, and above anything, do not embarrass yourself in social situations. But since "embarrassment" is your specialty, you do you." Kihyun took a sip of his drink, his little finger raised in mockery. He could feel Wonho’s eyes on him, but at this point he was too afraid to look back. Avoiding Wonho's eyes as much as possible, Kihyun began to look around the party, analyzing people without really paying attention, until someone made everything around seem obsolete. The boy with the messy brown hair made Kihyun feel in paradise: Changkyun was there.

Kihyun dropped his glass of soda on the counter and on impulse almost followed the person he longed to see, until he remembered that they barely talk and he has no idea how to approach, that the two are extremely embarrassing when it comes to social encounters and he could not even believe that Changkyun was at a party. But he could hardly believe HE was at a party. "Who did he come with?" Was the first thing that came to Kihyun's mind once the euphoria of seeing him faded, giving way to a certain anxiety of someone who did not want to find out that the boy he liked was there with someone else .

As he stared at his affection from a safe distance and lost himself in thoughts, Kihyun had completely forgotten the boy beside him. Wonho studied him with some curiosity, not understanding what was happening. But a smart person would not take too long to come to the obvious conclusion. Following Kihyun's silly gaze, Wonho found another boy who seemed to be as small as Kihyun, most likely a nerd like himself, wearing slightly worse clothes than Kihyun's, same social-shirt style, and wearing wide jeans, Wonho loathed wide jeans Looking at a drunken Kihyun and his wet locks of sweat and the pale skin of his neck, Wonho for a moment wondered what Kihyun saw in THAT particular boy, Wonho knew he could do better, even though he would never admit that out loud – or to himself.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Go talk to your nerd friend about Star Wars. "Wonho bumped lightly onto Kihyun's shoulders.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kihyun realized he was staring at Changkyun and tried to disguise by rolling his eyes and pretending to look for Minhyuk. "I just need to locate Shownu, he's a lot easier to find than the skinny Minhyuk."  
  
"Stop playing hard to get, baby boy, everyone's watching you drooling over the nerd over there."  
  
"Stop calling me baby boy, this is ridiculous. And I honestly do not know what you're talking about, maybe you should stop drinking. "  
  
"Oh my God! Are you embarrassed to talk to the boy? "Wonho was glowing at this point, realizing that he had just discovered Kihyun’s weak spot, something he could use to make his life a living hell.  
  
"Shut up. Of course not. "Kihyun was a lousy liar.  
  
"I had an idea." Wonho smiled triumphantly as he held Kihyun by the wrist with certain strength; after all, he knew Kihyun would try to break free.  
  
Wonho literally pulled Kihyun through the house, people made room for him to walk through and Kihyun could not help but find it ridiculous that it took him 10 minutes to get into the kitchen and everyone treated him as if he was invisible and they were almost spreading a red rug for Wonho to walk. I think being the host of the party had its benefits. Wonho stopped pulling the smaller only when they landed in front of Changkyun. Kihyun held his breath as he realized what that psychopath was doing.  
  
"Hey bro” Wonho said, smiling excitedly at Changkyun who was visibly confused.  
  
"H-Hey?" Changkyun shook Wonho's hand and Kihyun silently admired how polite the boy was.  
  
"I'm so happy you could come to the party." Wonho spoke as if they knew each other or as if he had indeed invited Changkyun.  
  
"Ah ... Glad to hear that. But do we know each other?" Changkyun smirked and looked at Kihyun for the first time, nodding toward Wonho with a confused but funny expression. Kihyun shrugged, as if he knew nothing.  
  
"Forgive me, where are my manners? My name is Wonho, welcome to my party. "Wonho made a triumphant gesture pointing to his crowded room and it was pathetic how proud he was of his social status. Who did you come with?"  
  
Kihyun knew that question was in itself a way of intimidating Changkyun, it sounded like "I did not invite you, so someone did and I want to know who" and Kihyun wanted to punch him in the face.  
  
"Jooheon brought me, I hope there are no problems." Changkyun looked at his hands, clearly trying not to show that he was embarrassed by the situation as Kihyun tried to remember who Jooheon was, the name didn’t sound familiar to any class he attented or anything, at this point Kihyun is convinced that Changkyun dates a boy named Jooheon and maybe that's why he did not go to classes, now he's too busy dating and …  
  
"JOOHONEY? Oh dear, anyone who is Jooheon’s guest is my guest of honor." Wonho hugged Changkyun in a very straight embrace, as if they were both on the football team and Kihyun made a disgusted face unconsciously. "Where are my manners again?" He tapped his forehead in an extremely theatrical way. "This is my Kihyu ... not mine, but… anyways, our Kihyun." Wonho had a stupid face that made Kihyun boil inside.  
  
"Wonho..."  
  
"I know" Changkyun interrupted. "He's my science partner."  
  
Wonho's face brightened at those words, automatically turned to smile at Kihyun, who stared up at him with hatred in his eyes. Kihyun was into Changkyun, they barely spoke and the only time they shared together was Science class and Wonho ruined all that without intention and without knowing, but he would gladly accept this guilt.  
"About this..." Kihyun was about to start explaining himself.  
  
"I was right to say “our Kihyun”, you were his Science partner, now I am his partner. Now the three of us are here, talking in my living room, at my party. Coincidences.” Wonho took a long sip of his beer as Kihyun tried not to freak out with that ridiculous situation. "I'll leave you guys chatting, after all, after a whole day together Kihyunnie is probably sick of me. It was so good meeting you…” He paused because he did not even know his name.  
  
"Changkyun." Kihyun completed and Wonho just winked and followed for the rest of the party, disappearing among the people and leaving Kihyun and Changkyun alone in a very strange situation.  
  
"I did not know you wanted to change partners in class, you could have told me, I swear I would understand," Changkyun said, with his usual low voice, so low that was barely perceptible because of the music, but Kihyun could understand anything that came from him.  
  
"No! That's not it !” Kihyun sounded more urgent than he intended and could not even control it, although he was not drunk the amount of beer he drank was enough to confuse his mind. "Mr. Han who asked him to join me, after all, I was the only one without a partner in class when he arrived late." Kihyun shrugged, remembering how he hoped Changkyun walked through that door.  
  
"But you look very intimate anyway ...”  
  
"What? No way. We hate each other. "Kihyun looked disgusted.  
  
“Okay, Kihyunnie." Changkyun mocked and they laughed together. "Where do I get a beer?"  
  
Kihyun could not believe they were actually talking and that they were going to have a beer together. Wonho tried to damage him but in the end he came out winning. Kihyun thought he was wrong, God was not trying to punish him, and it was quite the opposite.

 

But it was too soon to think like that.

 

A few hours later, when the party was at its end and very few people were in the house, Wonho was visibly drunk when he appeared in the room with a bottle of vodka in his hand, spitting his words as he announced: "Now is the time to spin the bottle. 7 minutes in heaven. "

That night was far from ending.


End file.
